prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Gill Schweitzer
Gill Schweitzer (ギル・シュヴァイツァー Giru Shuvaitusā?''') is one of the male characters in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. He's Pierre's best friend until Season 4 (where Pierre found a boy called Jose Garcia). Description Gill has light skin and wears round glasses. He rarely shows his eyes, only for some situations. He has messy blue hair. Wears a white sweater shirt covered with light blue coat inside it and dark blue trousers with black belt. He wears grey sport boots. For summer, he wears pale blue shirt similar to polo but with printed black musical note. He also wears denim shorts with black belt, white socks, and grey sneakers. '''Personality Gill is a very outgoing, competitive, stubborn, energetic, and an excitable boy. A practitioner of football, Gill uses hands and as signature move, he has the habit of ripping his shirt in half. Background "Hi-Ya!" -Gill Schweitzer Gill's signature move is a running gag in the series: he yells "Hi-Ya!"(sometimes after jumping), and rips off his shirt at least once in most episodes (some stories in which he didn't rip his shirt off are episodes 40, 114, 116). If he can't rip his shirt off, he settles for whatever else he happens to be wearing, resulting in him severely embarrassing himself in public. It is revealed in Episode 65 that he is allergic to apple, which causes his head to grow big, turn red and swell enormously. History Aside from swimming, Gill trains football under Fred Haywood at Paniverse Sport Hall with Pierre and Jose. There also has been instances where Gill seems to return Natsuki's feelings. In Episode 18, when Yoshito steals Natsuki's attention, Gill tries to win it back. In Episode 91, he literally loses his face after showing off (throughout the series he is shown to be a bit of a show-off) and then embarrassing himself. In the end, Gill appeared to return Natsuki's love when he and Natsuki kissed. In Episode 105, Gill is transformed by three managers in different nationalities into a handsome boy and the chosen, he seems to be heading towards the Natsuki doll. In Episode 114, he blushes when Natsuki complains him. However, he also is impressed by her swimming skills. He is never as reluctant as Pierre to receive her affections. In fact, on some occasions he seems to enjoy them. He also seems protective of her, like in Episode 137 when Gill notices Natsuki being chased by the cloud of disease, and attempts to help her (by ripping off his shirt, as per usual), before being overcome by the spots himself. He also hangs out with her quite often, and they usually plan stuff together, such as Episode 40. It's reasonable to assume that he has feelings for Natsuki, just no interest in anything exclusive. Relationships Natsuki Aizawa: Natsuki has a crush on Gill though he doesn't seem to take notice of it and will do anything to win her heart. Rinne Hoshizora: Gill and Rinne get on really well seeing as they both good. Most of the time they are seen helping each other out in a variety of ways. Rinne uses Gill to help him with making accessories, in such ways, such as moving stones around or fabricating new materials for example, while Gill helps Rinne how to increase Rinne's power of dancing, which also helps Gill by allowing him to test some inventions and even come up with new ones to try out and invent. They are always jovial with each other and are never seen arguing or annoyed with each other. Chiyo Amanogawa: Gill thinks Chiyo is nice. Gill likes to give her some songs to sing. Karin Shiraishi: The relationship between these two characters is quite mutual. They both seem to have positive views of each other, and Gill often helps Karin in singing, but other than that, they don't seem to talk that much but very respect. Hiroko Miyamoto: Gill seems flirty to her, but she appears to dislike him. Yuko Himejima: Both Yuko and Gill have neutral views of each other. They both accept each other as classmates, but don't have a strong friendship like they may have with other SG members nor do they have a negative view or negative actions directed from or to each other. However, they are known to co-operate well when battling, but that is merely for battling purposes. Kaname Uzuki: Gill and Kaname are best of friends. Both of them have excitable personalities and loud voice that allow them to understand each other. They both enjoy playing quite musical games and often go playing believing it to be a new music. However, they are both deadly serious when it comes to battling, and often rely on skills and techniques that they have learned from exploring or from fellow members to battle with. Most of the time, they are seen playing together and are often in a hysterical mood. Pierre Kox: Pierre is Gill's best friend until Season 4. They are both sportsmen and like to have sparring matches. Lines Introduction: "I’m Gill! I sometimes help at Natsuki's house." When Natsuki performs at stage: "Oh, the song was SO hard! But after I saw her perform, all the pain just disappeared!♪" When Chiyo and Kaname became new members of Soft☆Germanic: "The two girls become new members of Natsuki's group!? Wow, congratulations!" Trivia * Gill wishes to become a pianist someday. * Gill is good friends with Soft☆Germanic members, sometimes shows them his ripping shirt abilities, making them little obvious. * He knows Hiroko Miyamoto through Natsuki. * Gill has few German football player references: **Most of his physical appearances looked like German footballer Thomas Müller except for glasses and color. Including: Messy hair, style of play. **In Episode 105, his hairstyle is a reference to Marco Reus, a German footballer who plays for German club Borussia Dortmund. * He shares some similarities to Abyo from Pucca series. ** Both are very outgoing, competitive, stubborn, energetic, and excitable. ** Both have a habit of pulling their shirt in half when battle. ** Both often uses weapons that end up breaking. ** Both are friends with the main character's boyfriend. (Pierre Kox for Gill, Garu for Abyo) ** Both have girlfriend who want to win their heart. ** Both look similar to their respective profession's player. * Junko Takeuchi also voices Naruto Uzumaki from the anime of same name. Coincidentally, both Gill and Naruto also have strong personalities. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:German characters Category:Lovers Category:Allies Category:Sportsperson